


The Shadow

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fear Play, Nightmares, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: "Sweet dreams," Astrid drawled, placing the blindfold over Nadine's eyes.





	The Shadow

_Leather-clad feet slapped across the forest floor, whipping up pine needles in their wake. Astrid's cackles filled the wilderness, nocturnal creatures echoing from treetops and thickets. Velvet darkness turned to crimson as she gained on Nadine; permeating her vision, the blade turning further, pushing deeper…_

The visions faded, leaving behind a black void as Nadine stirred.

She opened her eyes. The darkness persisted. Frost washed over her sweat-soaked skin. Cool, slender fingers soon followed, tracing her clavicle. The scent of nightshade assailed her nostrils, strong and sickly-sweet, barely masking the scent of pine that lingered on Astrid’s leathers.

"Sleep well?"


End file.
